Electromagnetic shielding has many applications. It may, for example, be used to shield electronic components from radio frequency (RF) electromagnetic radiation or to prevent RF electromagnetic radiation from being radiated from components. This can be particularly important if a radio frequency transmitter such as, for example, a mobile cellular telephone transceiver is in close proximity to other electronic components.